1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromirror for a micromirror device and a micromirror device, a manufacturing method for at least one micromirror which is situatable or situated in a micromirror device, and a manufacturing method for a micromirror device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different specific embodiments of micromirror devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,567,367 B2. Each of the micromirror devices has a mirror element which is displaceable about at least one axis of rotation and which has a reflective mirror side and a back side which is plane parallel thereto. The displaceability of the particular mirror element about the at least one axis of rotation is supposed to be ensurable with the aid of springs, each of which runs from an inner surface of a frame part to a side surface of the contacted mirror element which is situated between the mirror side and the back side.